


Love is a Four Letter Word

by HunterMay18



Series: You're Not Alone [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, hybrid!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*If you haven't read the first book, I advise you to. You will be quite confused as too what is going on. Especially with all the flashbacks. So, before reading this read, I Won't Give Up. *</p><p> </p><p>No more Luke. No more hospitals. No more self-harming.<br/>It's been a year since we left off.<br/>Things have been going great, and everything is looking up.<br/>Well, not quite.</p><p>What happens when Lou starts getting sick?<br/>No one knows what's going on, and he goes to the doctor and find out startling news, what could it be?</p><p>Will Harry finally commit to Lou or leave when he finds out what's wrong with Louis?</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to: I Won't Give Up.</p><p> </p><p>Copyright © HunterMay18<br/>All Rights Reserved 2013<br/>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

****

**_Author POV_ **

Louis and Harry have been married for a year now, and it couldn’t be better. The honeymooned in the Bahamas, and well you know what happened there. Hours and hours of endless and countless sex; some more mind blowing. But, that’s what happens when they are newlyweds; they just can’t keep their hands off each other. They even switched positions as well; they definitely had an amazing time.

Louis was now going to UNI for Animal Science, with a minor in Hybrid Studies, he wanted to learn more about who he was and all the history of hybrids. As for Harry he was going for Criminal Justice and Psychology to become a law enforcement officer.

They don’t see each other very much during the day, only one class together. But, they have all the time when they get home and spend some quality time together, with Liam of course. Liam now can speak, with only a slight stutter when he gets too excited. He hasn’t grown out of his dog like tendencies, so they enrolled him into a school with other hybrids, just until he grows out of them. Then he will go to regular school with everyone else.

But, something was going wrong. Let us see what is happening.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

Something is definitely wrong, I can feel it. I’ve been gaining weight out of nowhere. I can’t keep anything down, and like I have these weird cravings as well as mood swings. Harry is starting to notice something off as well, but he’s not saying anything because he knows how sensitive I can get.

“Kitten, where are you?” Harry yells through the house.

“In here!” I yelled from where I was looking in the mirror at myself.

“Ohh, Kitten, you’re perfectly fine.”

“No I’m not; I’ve gained like 5 pounds in a week. How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, but you have been eating a lot lately.”

“I know, but I don’t know why, but I’ve been really hungry.”

“Aside from the weird food cravings and then not being able keep it down. Wait, now it does sound weird.”

“See what I mean, it’s not normal.” Harry comes over and wraps his arms around my waist and places his head on my shoulder. He looks at the mirror to me.

“See who’s staring back at you,” I just nod my head, “That’s who I fell in love with. That’s who I chose to spend the rest of my life with. “‘In sickness and in health’, remember? No matter what happens I won’t leave you.” Tears were falling freely down my face.

I turn my head and I place my lips on his. Harry turns my body and pulls me closer where we are chest to chest. The kiss got heated very quickly; he grabs my hips and moves them closer to where our hard-ons are pressing against each other.

He starts to rut his hips and my hips buck into his movements. He squeezes my ass and I squeak opening my mouth and he enters his tongue. He moves he tongue around my mouth, until he breaks away. He drops to his knees and unzips my pants.

He yanks them along with my boxers down, my erection slapping freely against my stomach. He starts to pump me before he envelopes my length into his mouth. I almost fell backward from the pleasure I automatically experienced. He bobs his head up and down my length. I heard a zipper being unzipped but I didn’t pay attention to what was going on. Just as I was about to release, he comes off my length in a loud pop. He slams me up against the wall and penetrates me without warning.

I was still loosened up from this morning. He moves his legs apart and starts to pound into me at record speed. At this point we both were looking for our release. I grabbed my length and pumped myself in time with Harry’s movements. After a few more tugs and thrusts, I was screaming through my orgasm, as well as Harry. We rode out our highs before Harry pulls out of me and sets me to the ground.

“Now, if I didn’t love you because of what is happening to you, would I have been able to do that?”

“Yes, because you are a horny bastard.”

He slaps my arm, “Hey, I do recall when we were first going out, you would pounce on me.”

“Hybrids go through heat, build a bridge and get over it.”

“Never,” Harry replied and I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.

“Why?”

“Because you won’t be at the over end of the bridge,” I finally pull up my boxers and pants. Harry does the same.

“Well then. I’m going to call the doctors and make me an appointment.” I peck his lips before I walk down the stairs to the phone.

“Hello, Doctor Tanner’s office, how may I help you?”

“Yes, this is Louis Tomlinson; I need to make an appointment. I haven’t been feeling right for the past few weeks and I want to get it checked out before it gets worse.”

“Alright, we have an opening in a half hour, could you make it?”

“Of course, see you then.” I hung up the phone and I walk back upstairs. I stumble upon Harry fast asleep on the bed, cuddling with MY teddy bear. But I leave him be and I grab the sticky notes and wrote:

_The doctors had an opening today, didn’t want to wake you._

_I’ll be back in an hour or so._

_I’ll call you when I’m leaving the office._

_Love, your Kitten :3_

I get to the office and they instantly take me into the room.

The door opens and I am face to face with a doctor, “Hello Louis, I’m Doctor Tanner, what seems to be the problem?”

“Well, I’ve been having mood swings, odd food cravings, eating a lot, and vomiting; as well as I have gained quite a few pounds.”

“Alright, let’s do some tests. One thing, are you’re a hybrid right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because your blood is different and if we don’t take it right there will be problems.”

“Ohh, alright.”

After they took blood samples and urine, I was sitting in the waiting room bouncing my leg up and down and biting my nails.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

I get up and follow the nurse, she brings me to the Doctors private office.

“So, Louis we have found what is wrong.”

“What is it? Please tell me I don’t have cancer.”

“No, not even close to that,” Then cut to it, why is he taking forever to tell me?

“Well, then what is it?”

_“You’re pregnant”_

 


	2. Am I On Punk'd? (Mature)

****

****

**_Louis POV_ **

“You’re pregnant.”

How the fuck could I be pregnant, I’m a guy, and I don’t have a fucking vagina.  But I couldn’t just say that to my doctor so I laughed, “Is this a joke, am I on Punk’d?”

“No, Louis I am one hundred percent positive that you are at least 3 months pregnant.”

“But, how is that even possible?”

“Well, since you’re a hybrid, hybrids are different and well, the males can also become pregnant. But not all of them are able, only a certain few. Didn’t your parents ever tell you that?”

“I think that may have slipped their minds.”

“Well, we need to take an ultrasound to see if everything is going great with the pregnancy.” I don’t say anything; I just unbuckle my jeans and unbutton them so the doctor could get a proper reading. I lay down and he puts the blue gel on my stomach and I jump at the coldness.

“Alright, let us see what is happening—Ohh this is quite interesting.”

“What?” He stills it on the screen and pauses his movements to take a sonogram.

He shuts the machine off and I clean myself off.

“Well, I don’t know how to say thing, but you’re pregnant…with twins.”

 

**_Harry POV_ **

I woke up to a quite house; I was still cuddling Lou’s teddy bear. But, there was no Lou in sight, I wonder where he went.

I get up and notice a note on the bear.

_The doctors had an opening today, didn’t want to wake you._

_I’ll be back in an hour or so._

_I’ll call you when I’m leaving the office._

_Love, your Kitten :3_

He had the time on it, and I looked at the clock, it was already three hours since he was gone. I jump out of bed and I run down the stairs only to see him on the couch with his head in his hands. He was shaking from crying, and my heart broke at the scene.

I run over to him and kneel in front of him, I take him into my arms and I just let him cry. I’ve been his shoulder for years; it’s never going to change.

“Kitten, please tell me what happened?” He just shook his head, “I won’t be able to tell help you if you don’t say anything, now what happened?”

He doesn’t say anything; all he does is give me a photograph, but not just any photograph, an ultrasound. He sits on the couch with his knees to his chest, and I sit back on the floor just trying to figure out what is it I’m looking at.

“Don’t be mad at me…I didn’t…”

“Mad at what, who’s this ultrasound from?”

“Me…”

“Wait…what?” My eyebrows furrow in confusion, he can’t be, can he?

“Harry, I’m pregnant with…twins.” My eyes narrow and I look to the photo. I think about it for awhile, and I start to tear up.

“You mean... I’m going to be a father?” I said as a few stray tears fell down my face as I looked to a wide eyed Lou.

“Huh?”

“Lou, we’re going to be parents!” I drop the photo and take Lou into my arms and spin him around passionately kissing him as well.

“Harry…please put me down…” I quickly set him down and he runs off to the bathroom and empties the contents of his stomach. I rub his back, and I give him a toothbrush to get the taste out of his mouth, he brushes them. He falls back and leans on the tub, he’s still crying, and I plop on the floor next to him. He moves and places his head on my lap and looks up to me through his glassy eyes.

“Harry…what’s going to happen to us?”

“Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be alright, you want to know why?” He nods his head while closing his eyes, “Because I’ll be right beside you every step of the way.” He moves to sit on my lap; he leans forward and captures my lips in a desperate heated kiss. He started to move his hips against mine, and I could feel his erection through his two layers of clothing.

“Eager are we Kitten?” I said breaking from his kiss.

“Hazza…” He was moving his hips harder and faster, I couldn’t take it anymore, so I let out a groan. I slip him off my lap; I stand up and turn on the shower. He just stares up at me while palming himself, I guess the pregnancy is making him horny or he’s starting to go through heat.

“Lou, when do you go through heat?”

“Err…now,” He’s now got his pants unzipped and his length out pumping furiously, the noise he made, and it made me weak in the knees.

“What do you say about shower sex?” I wink to him as I peel off my clothing, and he jumps up and quickly discards of his clothing. After he peeled his clothes off, he goes right back to pumping himself, I motion for him to come over to me. He gets right in front of me, and I swat his hand away, I grab his length and he squeaks from my touch. I crash my lips to his instantly granted access into his mouth. Our tongues wrestle around each other.

I stop my moves and Louis whimpers at the loss. I pick him up and I carefully step over the side and step into the tub. I sit him on the little bench and I get on my knees in front of him. I pump his length and no longer I have my lips around his length.

I start to bob my head up and down on his shaft. He had to brace himself and hold himself from slipping down the bench.

“Hazz…” He shoots his load into my throat and I swallow it quickly. I come off his length in a pop, and realize it became quite hard again. I chuckle, and I get up. I move his legs apart and I move him so his entrance was showing. I pump my painful erection, and I slowly start to enter him.

Soon there is skin to skin contact and Lou is breathing heavily.

“Move…” I pull back, and I snap my hips forward. Lou squeaked so loudly, my movements picked up the speed I needed.

I continue with my movements, until we were both screaming in ecstasy. I pull out of him, and he whines from the emptiness.

We spent the rest of the time in the shower, taking turns washing each other. We exchanged a couple kisses here and there.

We were now on our bed, only in our boxers, I was up against the headboard and he was leaning on my side. He had his hands on his stomach and I watched how his eyes were locked on the little pocket at the very bottom of his stomach.

“Can you believe there are two little babies growing inside me?” He said moving his head to look up at me.

“No I can’t, but we’ll get through this together.”


End file.
